Boomer's Dream World
by PinkFan-Gurl
Summary: Boomer finds himself in a crazy world where magians have farm animals and ducks and geese play basketball. And there are foxes who...steal pictures? *this is still foxes, but i changed the title becuz peeps wouldn't read it


**Okay, so i had this really weird dream and i decided to write it down. But instead of using me, i used the PPG character i thought would most likely have the same dream. rofl. anyways, hope you like and review**

* * *

**Foxes**

Boomer sat up, trying to familiarize himself with his surroundings. He was on the ground in the middle of the woods. Big oaks with bright green leaves loomed over him. How had he gotten here? He was pretty sure he would have remembered if he had been in the middle of the woods. Or would he? Did he sleep walk? Had Butch and Buttercup pulled a prank on him?

Boomer inhaled slowly, climbing to his feet. He was still in his cloths from the day previous- blue jean shorts cut at the knee, dark blue t shirt, and blue and grey tennis shoes. If he was lost, maybe he could just walk until he found civilization.

Taking a few mild steps through the foliage, he came across a faint dirt trail with poison ivy bordering the trail. Taking a quick leap, Boomer jumped clear over the three leafed obstacle and landed in the middle of the pathway. The morning dew soaked through his shoes, making his socks damp. The cool breeze whistled through Boomer's hair, sending a chill down his back. A relatively wide stream up ahead had four averaged sized rocks jutting up to the surface.

Being cautious, Boomer hopped to the first rock. Then the second. Then the third. Then the fourth. Finally, he made it to the opposite shore where his right foot sank into the moist mud. Boomer instantly pulled his leg back. Throwing his hands in his short pockets, he started off down the trail again.

Boomer stopped dead in his tracks after walking for a few minutes. He was sure he heard voices not a far ways off. Finding a burst of energy, he sped off in a run, then slowed a bit down to a walk. Jogging for no more than 3 minutes, he emerged into an open field.

Boomer studied the landscape. Campers and RVs were scattered throughout the freshly cut field, with wooden picnic tables under trees. A lake with a white sand beach rested several yards to the right of him with more picnic tables. Volleyball nets were emerging from the sand. Ropes and ziplines overlooked the clear blue water of the lake. A small log cabin with the word 'OFFICE' was near a dirt road with a toll booth…thing. Whatever it's called.

Sighing, Boomer figured he should go check the office for help. He was almost 1000% positive that he didn't go camping the night before. Or maybe he did with his brothers, and just didn't remember. Taking graceful strides, he made his way toward the office building. He glanced behind himself when he heard some screaming. A girl around 17 was being carried into the water by a guy around her age. Kids 5-10 were playing tag, or playing in the sand and their older siblings 13-16 tossed footballs or played frisbee while the parents were barbequing and chatting beneath awnings.

Boomer sighed again. It sure would have been fun if him and his brothers and the girls went on a camping trip. Stepping through the doorway, Boomer was met by a short Asian man wearing a brown cotton shirt and jeans. Boomer put on a smile. "Hello there, um, I'm lost and I have no idea where I am."

The man laughed. "That doesn't sound like a good situation to be in. You're at Chim-Char Camping Grounds."

"And where is that?" Boomer asked politely.

"We're here! In Portland, Maine." The man responded.

"Maine?!" Boomer exclaimed, wide eyed. He looked down at the floor. "Butch, Buttercup, this is so not cool." He looked back up to the man sitting at the desk, only to see a piglet in the chair. Boomer gasped. "Mr! Mr! How did you turn into a pig?" He started to look under the desk when an arm patted his shoulder. Boomer jumped, startled, only to come face to face with the same man from the desk.

The man was grinning profusely, with a black top hat and a black cane. "Startle easy there, son?"

Boomer's breathing was coming back down to the normal pace. "Not usually. That was just weird. I thought you were…a pig!" Boomer craned his neck to see the guy standing behind him, but was surprised to find him gone. He glanced forward to see him sitting behind the desk, with the pig on his lap, a calf at his left side and a lamb at his right side and a duckling on his head. "Dude…what is.."

The man held up a hand with a crooked smile. "I am one with nature and its life. Enjoy your hot dog." Boomer looked down at his hand to find a hot dog in a bun done up the way he likes it. Two squirts of ketchup, a smidge of mustard on the ends, with onions squeezed between the bun and the hot dog. Boomer tried to hide his shock, but was sure he wasn't doing a good job. Butch and Brick always teased him about how precise he was on his hot dogs, but, it was seriously freaky that this dude knew how he liked it.

The man continued grinning. "Would you like to meet Shep? She is a beluga whale. Lives in my backyard. Just about a mile away."

Boomer held up his hands and started backing away slowly. "That's alright buddy. I'm just going to walk away. Tell…um…Shepo…was it?"

"Shep," the man corrected.

Boomer used his free hand to point at the guy who now had a platypus on his lap beside the pig. "Shep! Tell Shep that I am sorry that I couldn't meet him, but I will visit you again sometime soon."

"Sometime soon!" The man repeated gleefully. "Shep would...Shep would like that!"

Boomer plastered a smile on his face. "Yes. I will see you soon my friend."

"Yes!" The Asian man rose from his desk with a cockatoo parrot on his shoulder. "I see you soon, friend Boomer. See soon!"

Boomer eased out the doorway, saluting him on the way out. "Take it easy, buddy." Then he slammed the screen door and he stepped away. Boomer walked away toward the beach. "That guy was just a creep." He muttered. A flipping of fur caught his eye. Up on the eaves of the office building, hung a huge hornets' nest. Sticking out of the hive, was a fluffy tail with a white tip. Boomer stood perplexed, watching the tail. "That is one huge squirrel." He commented to himself.

Suddenly, the tail stopped moving, and a fox the size of a german shepard hopped out of the nest and climbed down a column of wood that was helping keep the cabin standing. It had a brownish orange colored fur with the fur on its head done up in a fancy hairdo. It carried something in its mouth, as it trotted to a camper. There it dug a hole and buried whatever it had in its jaws. Then it started begging in front of the RV. A small girl with red velvet hair tossed a portion of hamburger to the animal. As the fox was about to eat the burger, a second fox with matted fur came by and swooped up the meat and trotted away.

Both foxes growled at each other for a moment before eyeing Boomer…or was it his hotdog? The fox with the matted fur approached Boomer first. "Hey dude! You gonna eat that?"

Boomer jumped back startled. "You talk!"

The fox rolled its eyes. "Um yeah. I have been since like, forever. Now, are you gonna eat that?!" The fox sounded feminine and had sparkly eyes but was foaming a bit at the mouth.

By this time, the fox from before with the curly up do had made her way to where Boomer and the matted furred fox was. The fox was defiantly a female based on the green eyes with sparkles, the perfect orange fur, white fangy teeth, and lean figure. "Don't give it to her! I need it!"

Boomer stood with folded arms. He could not believe this. He was lost at a campground in Maine. The office manager was some creepy magician with a thing for animals. Foxes were speaking with him. He must have hit his head on something and is in the hospital! Ah yes! He'll wake up with Bubbles holding his hand, Blossom and Buttercup beside him smiling, and Brick and Butch looming over him growling for getting the attention from their girlfriends.

"NO!" the other fox snarled.

Boomer slapped his face. No such luck. It was happening. Rubbing his temple, he eyed the two foxes. "What do you guys want with it?"

The second fox growled. "I'm hungry."

The orange fox sighed. "I need food to feed my babies."

Boomer noted the nicer fox. "You have babies?" She nodded. The second fox rolled over on its back, moaning. Boomer smiled, tossing the hotdog to the fox with the up do hairstyle.

She caught it gracefully. "Thank you, Mr. Boomer. My name is Cassidy." The second fox tried snatching the hotdog from Cassidy. Cassidy barked and growled, chasing off the other fox into the woods.

Boomer blinked, concluding that what just happend, really didn't. Shaking his head, he continued toward the beach when he noticed a second log cabin that wasn't the office building. Deciding that it couldn't be weirder than what had happened, he opened the door to find a gym with a basketball game going on. He was surprised to find the dude from the office building coaching a team of ducks and a second Asian dude coaching a team of geese. Boomer quickly walked out of the building backwards, praying that the guy from the office wouldn't see him and pester him about meeting Shed or whatever.

Closing the door, Boomer noticed the fox from earlier standing at the outskirts of the woods. He seriously was beginning to think he lost his mind. Should he chase after Cassidy? He was curious of what she was doing. Boomer made a fist and punched his hand, trying to reach a decision. When he saw a blur of orange sprint into the woods, Boomer's curiosity got the better of him and followed after her. Hopping over fallen logs, and ripping past picker bushes that snagged his skin and clothes, he raced after the faint speck of orange.

He ducked behind a stump when he saw the fox stop at a hole at the base of a tree. She glanced around, then slid down into the hole. Boomer came out from his hiding spot, and slowly approached the hole, keeping a look out for the other fox. Satisfied that he was pretty safe, he stuck his upper body down the hole, but lost his balance and slid face first down the tunnel. He somersaulted at the end of the hole where it spaced out into a giant room. The walls and floor were made out of smooth dirt, and a table and fireplace was to the right.

Looking up, he saw Cassidy standing over him on her hind legs. Boomer staggered to his feet, his head throbbing. "You're standing up right! Like on two legs! Like a person!"

The fox shrugged taking on a meaner tone than before. She eyed him skeptically. "Yeah, well so do you. Get over it."

Boomer shrugged, not knowing what to do. Glancing around he tried to make the mood less…invasive. "This is quite the home you have here. Perfect place for raising baby foxes."

Cassidy beamed lightly. "Would you like to see them?"

Boomer nodded. He followed her down a dirt hallway to a room. Several bunk beds were on opposite sides of the room with large lumps underneath the covers. The fox strode over to one lump and yanked back the covers. There, rested a pile of pictures. But not just any pictures, they were pictures of Boomer!

Boomer started filing though the pile of photographs. They were pictures of him from when he was evil, from when he started going to school, pictures of his dates with Bubbles, group pictures with him and his brothers, and of the Powerpuff and Rowdyruff groups hanging out together. Boomer fingered a picture of when he was evil and had been beat up by the Powerpuff Girls and was in his underwear. He whipped around to face the fox. "Where the heck did you get these pictures?"

The fox shrugged. "I have an obsession with pictures."

"But this is just plain out creepy! Why do you have these?"

Grinning, Cassidy replied, "I have pictures of everyone in the world. Here!" She walked over to another pile of pictures, and pulled out 5. She trotted back and handed them to Boomer. "Here. These are pictures of your friends and brothers."

Boomer accepted the pictures, deeply violated. One picture was of Brick when he was laughing so hard, milk came out his nose. Another one was of Butch when he was mad about striking out at a baseball game, and smashed a bat over his head. A third one was a longer one of Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup in their evening gowns for when they went to a wedding. One of Blossom when she won some GPA award after Jr High. A last picture was of Bubbles hand feeding ducklings and sheep at a petting zoo. Boomer shoved the pictures into his pocket. "How did you get these," Boomer demanded angrily.

The fox shrugged. "I just steal them from peoples' houses."

"But what the heck do want all of my pictures for."

"Nuh uh. They are my pictures now. My pictures."

"What did you do with my hotdog?"

The fox licked her lips. "Ate it."

Boomer felt angry. "What about that deal about your babies!?"

"These pictures _are _my babies."

Boomer glanced at the floor, then back up at Butch. "And that, my dear friends, is what happened." He looked at each of his friend's (or brothers') face. All their jaws were agape. Suddenly they all burst out laughing.

Butch slapped his knee. "What a dream, Boomer!" He laughed harder.

Blossom struggled to stop laughing for a second. "I liked the whole Asian guy thing. That was just priceless." She busted out laughing again, clutching her stomach.

Brick stood up, and hauled Blossom to her feet. "I thought that the part about him waking up in a mental hospital was pretty good."

Buttercup wheezed lightly. " I thought the conversation going back and forth about the pictures was rich!"

Bubbles sighed loudly, regaining her breath control. "Know what my favorite part was?"

Everyone turned towards her. "What?" they asked in unison.

Bubbles giggled. "The end where the fox was like 'pictures are my babies!'"

Then everyone laughed all over again. Boomer laughed with them, as he patted his pockets. He felt something hard, but floppy. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out five pictures. One picture was of Brick when he was laughing so hard, milk came out his nose. Another one was of Butch when he was mad about striking out at a baseball game, and smashed a bat over his head. A third one was a longer one of Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup in their evening gowns for when they went to a wedding. One of Blossom when she won some GPA award after Jr High. A last picture was of Bubbles hand feeding ducklings and sheep at a petting zoo. Boomer shoved the pictures into his pocket. It was just a dream…wasn't it?


End file.
